Family Ties
by silentsiren84
Summary: Harry disappears at the beginning of the summer after fifth year. A new force joins the war as Dumbledoor's plans begin to crumble around him and the Wizarding World falls into choas as the line between good and evil fades.
1. Prologue: Disappearance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Warnings: **Will be Slash. Spoilers for books up to year 5.

**Family Ties **

**Prologue: Disappearance **

Nymphadora Tonks yawned widely as she shifted under the invisibility cloak as she watched 4 Privet Drive, the house that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived spent the summers at.

She came to attention when a car she'd never seen turned onto the street and pulled into the driveway. The car was obviously expensive well beyond the means of someone in the area. Tonks watched as the driver, a man in his late twenties, black hair, well tanned, and dressed in a black suit, got out of the driver's seat and went around the car to open the back door for another man to get out.

The passenger was an old man, white hair that hung halfway down his back tied in a neat ponytail, dressed in a black suit as well, but what stood out the most on him was the black eye patch covering his left eye and the long scar running down that side of his face.

The old man walked with a purposeful stride up to the front door, the driver close behind. Tonks crept closer as the driver banged on the door.

A few moments later a very overweight boy opened the door.

"Dudley?" The old man asked when he saw the teen.

Dudley nodded in answer, "Who are you?"

"Hey Boss?" The driver said before the old man could speak again, "I smell blood."

"Dudley, what happened? Why does Tony smell blood?" 'Boss' asked the very pale boy. "Whose blood is it?"

Dudley just opened and closed his mouth unable to say anything.

"Is it your mother? Or your cousin?" 'Boss' seemed to find the answer he needed in Dudley's face because he pushed him aside, a great feat for such a slim man that was below average height, and entered the house, "Dudley, where?"

"U-upstairs."

The old man sprinted up the stairs as if he was a teen himself followed by Tony and Dudley.

Tonks hurried after them managing to follow silently glad they had left the door open. When she reached the top of the stairs she froze, she could smell the blood now. After a moment she crept forward so she could see into Harry's room and just stood gaping.

Harry lay thrashing on the ground in a pool of blood. His back was arched up off the ground and his mouth was open in a silent scream.

She couldn't tear her eyes from the gruesome scene before her until she caught Tony's movement in the corner of her eye. Looking up in horror she saw he had a wand trained on her even though she was invisible.

Tonks only heard one word before she was struck with the beam of light from the wand.

"_Obliviate._"

/12/34/56/78/90/98/76/54/32/1

Remus sighed into his cup of tea as he listened to the four youngest Weasleys as they discussed new pranking items the twins could sell. They were sitting at the dining table of 12 Grimmauld Place, Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, and more importantly, at least to the werewolf, it was Sirius' house.

CRASH 

Remus jumped up from his seat as the portrait of Sirius' mother started screeching. He ran out into the hallway and pulled the curtains closed over the portrait with help from Ron silencing the portrait.

"Tonks? What are you doing here?" Remus asked when he saw the metamorphmagus climbing back to her feet, "Shouldn't you be watching Harry?"

She pulled him into another room and cast silencing and locking charms at the door, "H-he's gone."

"What!" Remus yelped, Harry was all he had left, "What happened?"

"I woke up under a rosebush in the Dursley's yard." Tonks said quietly, Remus could just barely hear her thanks to his werewolf senses. "The last thing I remember before that was standing across the street."

"We need to tell everyone."

Fifteen minutes later after she explained what she remembered to the Order a few members went to 4 Privet Drive to investigate.

Remus apparated to Arabella Figg's house a moment later he was joined by Alastor Moody and Albus Dumbledoor.

The three quickly transfigured their clothes and left the house walking quickly to where Harry was supposed to be.

"They took most of Petunia and Dudley's things as well as all of Harry's. Did they get taken too?" Remus asked the Headmaster after they had looked through the house.

Dumbledoor did a few quick spells then put his wand away again, "It seems that Petunia and Dudley are both untraceable like Harry, but Vernon is still at work."

"So they took all three as well as their things." Moody said while he was scanning the house with his magical eye.

"Meaning that they aren't planning on killing them." Remus finished for him with a sigh of relief, "This doesn't sound like Death Eaters."

Dumbledoor nodded in agreement then asked, "Remus do you think you can smell whoever took them?"

Remus shook his head sadly after he sniffed around a bit, "All I can smell is Jasmine."

"Jasmine?" Moody asked fixing Remus with a stare both eyes focused on him.

"Does that mean something to you?" Dumbledoor asked.

"My instructor in the Auror Academy used a spell that would cover scents after a workout. I always left smelling of Jasmine. She said once that the spell could cover almost any scent from even the most sensitive noses, but she never taught it to me." Moody explained in his gruff voice, but Remus was sure he heard a wistfulness to it.

"What is her name? Could she have anything to do with taking them?"

Moody snorted and started clumping to the door, "Her name was Jasmine Blade. She died thirty years ago." He told them before he left.

After watching him leave Dumbledoor cast a number of spells trying to find something that would lead them to the Boy-Who-Lived.

Almost a half hour later they headed back to headquarters without any clues to where the three were, except the scent of Jasmine.

/12/34/56/78/90/98/76/54/32/1


	2. Chapter 1: What Happened

**Family Ties**

**Chapter 1: What Happened**

Albus Dumbledoor sighed as he finished his letter to the Ministry of Magic accepting their choice for Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, or in this case professors. The two teachers the Ministry chose were qualified, but they were barely out of school themselves. Perhaps their youth meant that they would be more easily turned to his cause.

He looded at his watch when someone knocked at his door. Seeing that it was time for his meeting he invited those on the other side in.

"'Ello, I am Cyprian Dubeau." The beautiful woman introduced herself in a thick French accent. She looked like a Veela. She had pale gold hair that seemed to glow as if in moonlight, glowing pale skin, and shining blue eyes. She then introduced those that had come in with her, "My 'usband Fitzroy, and our children Squall and Tempest."  
"Wonderful to meet you, I'm Albus Dumbledoor, Headmaster of this school." Albus told them then asked, "So tell me Mrs. Dubeau, what can I do for you and your family?"  
Cyprian smiled at him, "I want my children to transfer to your school, and we 'ave 'eard zat your Ancient Runes professor wishes to retire. Fitz is very qualified to take ze position."

"Do you have a resume? And how did you know that we needed a new teacher?"

"Ze Academy always knows when zere is an opening in any of ze major schools."

Fitzroy said as he handed Albus a long sheet of parchment.

"The Academy? What school is that?"

"Ilaria V'Star Academy of Learning." Cyprian told him proudly, "I am ze 'Eadmistress."

"You are the Headmistress?" Albus asked barely able to cover his surprise. She couldn't be anything but a Veela. Who could let a nonhuman lead the most elite magical university in the world?

"Oui. Is zere somezing wrong wiz zat?"

"No, not at all. I am simply surprised, you are so young."

Cyprian smiled brightly and nodded.

"Now you said that you wanted your children transferred here? Albus asked looking at the boy and girl, they both looked much like their mother, they would cause much chaos among the students when school started.

"Oui."

"You have their school records?" He looked through them when she gave them to him,

"From Beaubatons? You do have very good grades, but tell me Miss Dubeau, why is it you had so many detentions in your first three years? And so few after that?" Albus asked looking at the teen.

Tempest's cheeks colored slightly as she answered, "Delacour."

"Excuse me?"

"Fluer Delacour. We did not get along. She always used her Charm to get what she wanted, boys did anyzing she wanted. We got into a lot of fights." Tempest explained, "What's the point of getting up in ze morning if someone is waiting on you like zat? It's annoying and zen she always acted better zan everyone, especially me."

"I see. So do you want to be sorted now or wait and join the first years on the first day?"

"Now please." Squall said speaking for the first time.

"Alright." Albus pulled the Sorting Hat from its shelf and dropped it on Squall's head.

After a few moments the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!" Squall handed the hat to his twin and she was immediately placed in "SLYTHERIN!"

Once the Sorting Hat had been replaced on the shelf Albus turned and shook all four of their hands pausing at Fitzroy, "Professor Dubeau I would like to welcome you to the teaching staff of Hogwarts."

"Zankyou 'Eadmaster. I look forward to teaching new students." Fitzroy said wit a large grin.

"Oui, zankyou. I look forward to speaking wiz you again, but we must be going."

Cyprian said as she motioned her children to leave.

"I look forward to it as well." Albus told her and watched as the family left, his eyes twinkling brightly. An alliance between Ilaria V'Star and Hogwarts would aid greatly in the war.

After a moment Albus sent off his letter to the Minister then set about making plans to make sure that the new teachers were loyal to him.

1/23/45/67/89/09/87/65/43/21/

Harry groaned as he woke. Opening his eyes he stared up at the pale blue ceiling in confusion. Where was he? How did he get there?

Looking around he found himself in what looked like a muggle hospital room, but some things were obviously magical in nature, like the light that seemed to come from everywhere but nowhere. He had never seen muggle and magical mixed like it before.

The door opened silently and Harry was surprised at who, or better, what entered. The man had long white hair tied back in a neat ponytail and a single brilliant green eye, the match for his own, a scar cut down his face and a patch covered that eye. But what surprised Harry the most was that his ears were pointed. He was an elf, not a house-elf, but a real elf like from the Lord of the Rings.

"Hello Harry." The elf greeted with a smile.

Harry tried to speak but his throat was too dry.

"Don't speak yet." The elf told him and went to the table beside Harry's bed. He picked up a potion from a small box on the table then helped Harry to sit up before he put the vial to the teen's lips, "Drink, it will help."

Harry opened his mout and let the elf pour the potion in, for some reason he felt that he could trust him. The thick potion coated his throat easing the pain.

The elf put the vial back on the table and propped Harry up on a pile of pillows before pulling the single chair in the room over.

"Now, I'm sure that you have questions. I will answer what I can." He told Harry as he sat in the chair.

"Who are you?" Harry asked his eyes widening at his voice, it didn't sound like his voice.

"My name is Horatio Evans."

Harry jumped at hearing the name and stared at him, "Evans? But that's-"

"Your mother's maiden name?" He finished for Harry and when the teen nodded he answered, "Yes Harry we are related. Lily was my granddaughter. I'm your Great-Grandfather."

"My Great-Grandfather?" Harry repeated staring at him, "H-how? I mean you don't look old enough." He said blushing. The elf didn't look to be over forty.

"I am an elf. I age differently than humans. I'm two-hundred and fifty-four years old. Now what do you want to know?"

"Where were you? Why didn't you come?"

"Dumbledoor." He leaned back in the chair closing his single eye as his shoulders slumped, "It was Dumbledoor."

"What do you mean, Sir?"

"I'm Grandad Tio to you, it's what your mother called me." He smiled whistfully not opening his eye but the smile quickly faded as he spoke again, "Everyone trusts Dumbledoor, no one ever questions his decisions. Anything he says is taken as truth no matter how far fetched. I probably know more truths about the manipulator than anyone else."

"What do you mean?"

"I've spent the last thirty years imprisoned. I was trapped in an enchanted sleep, I could only watch helplessly as my family fell apart, all the horrors my blood has suffered played out in my mind. Dumbledoor is the one that told them how to find me." Grandad Tio was silent for a few moments letting his words sink in before he sat up strait and met Harry's eyes, Harry was surprised to see that ruby was swirling in the emerald eye, "Now I'm sure that there's more you want to know."

"Where are we? How'd I get here? What happened? The last thing I remember is the car ride from King's Cross."

"The first thing you need to know is that I saw much of the bad things that have happened in your life so don't try to deny anything." He said and waited for Harry to nod before continuing, "Second, is that your Aunt Petunia has been under a spell put on her by Dumbledoor to make sure that your childhood was hellish so he would seem like a hero when he took you from it. The spell altered her actions so she spoiled Dudley, abused you, and obeyed Vernon. Over the last few months the spell has been weakening as Vernon has started hitting her."

Harry's eyes widened in horror as he stared at his grandfather, "Is she alright?"

"Oh yes, Petunia is fine. The spell was broken as was an older one that blocked any sort of magic she may have had. She is now learning magic like she wanted to as a child and she is filing for divorce."

"Whe's a witch?"

"She is. Her jealousy for Lily actually strengthened the block, but now it's gone and she's trying to correct the years of spoiling Dudley, he's having a much harder time adjusting to a magical place.

"Now, back to you. You've been unconscious for three days. Vernon attacked you. He beat you so badly that you would have died if your mother hadn't cast the spell that saved you when you were a baby. Her spell tapped into your non-human genes that had been suppressed by Dumbledoor. The genes were partially awakened when you were hit with the Avada Kedavera. Every time you came close to death they became a little more active.

"When Vernon attacked you the spell completed its work fully awakening your non-human genes to keep you alive."

"What does that mean?"

Grandad Tio wrapped his hands around one of Harry's, "It transformed your body, completely overwhelming you human genes."

Harry's free hand shot up to his ears running his fingers along the edge to the sharp point, "I-I'm an e-elf."

"There's more." Grandad Tio said squeezing Harry's hand, "Your Great-Grandmother was a Vampire."

"WHAT!" Harry screamed. His hand flew to his mouth and when he felt the long sharp fangs his eyes rolled back in his head as he fainted. 

1/23/45/67/89/09/87/65/43/21/


End file.
